Dilema
by ahalya
Summary: Kalau Sasuke adalah hatinya, maka Gaara adalah jantungnya. /Alternative Universe


**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

Saya hanya meminjam karakter di dalamnya dan sama sekali tidak mengambil keuntungan materi dari fanfiksi ini.

.

.

Sakura menatap benda di tangannya dengan tatapan tak percaya. Kedua matanya membelalak. Satu tangannya menutup mulutnya yang menganga. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan liar.

"Tidak, tidak, Tidak...!"

.

.

**Dilema**

**Prolog**

.

.

Sakura selalu percaya bahwa segala perbuatan akan selalu menimbulkan akibat yang harus ditanggung. Tidak peduli apa pun alasannya. Setiap perbuatan pasti memiliki konsekuensi. Baik secara positif maupun negatif. Tapi jika akibat yang harus ditanggungnya seberat ini, Sakura tidak sanggup.

Sejak kecil dia hanya mengerti bahwa dia menyukai Sasuke. Sasuke, Sasuke, dan Sasuke. Impiannya adalah menjadi istri dari Sasuke, ibu dari anak-anak Sasuke, pelabuhan terakhir lelaki itu sampai maut memisahkan mereka.

Sasuke adalah sahabatnya sejak kecil. Rumah mereka bersebelahan. Sejak kecil Sakura terbiasa bermain bersama dengan Sasuke. Kakak Sasuke, Itachi, selalu menganggapnya sebagai adik perempuan yang tidak pernah dimilikinya. Ayah dan Ibu Sasuke sudah dianggapnya seperti kedua orang tuanya sendiri.

Sasuke pun sudah mengenal keluarga Sakura sejak kecil. Sakura kecil tumbuh hanya dengan kasih sayang seorang ibu, membuat Sasuke dan Itachi begitu menjaganya. Bagi Sasuke, Sakura adalah seorang adik dan teman yang ingin dilindunginya. Namun pelan-pelan garis pemikiran itu berubah, bergeser pada pemikiran yang lebih intim. Seiring berjalannya waktu, ada satu rasa yang menyusup.

Sakura tumbuh menjadi gadis yang cantik dan memesona. Sasuke tumbuh menjadi seorang lelaki yang tampan. Sudah seharusnya kisah mereka berakhir indah seperti dongeng-dongeng yang sering dibaca Sakura saat kecil. Maka ketika Sasuke menyatakan cinta padanya di usia dua puluh tahun, Sakura tidak pernah mempunyai niat untuk menolaknya.

Kedua pihak keluarga setuju dengan hubungan yang mereka bangun. Bagi keluarga Sasuke, Sakura sudah sejak lama dianggap bagian dari keluarga mereka. Bagi ibu Sakura, Sasuke adalah sosok lelaki yang dipercayainya untuk menyayangi dan melindungi Sakura. Semestinya semua berakhir bahagia.

Awalnya Sakura sedikit ragu dengan perasaan Sasuke. Sakura terbiasa dengan segala perhatiaan Sasuke. Bukahkah dulu atas nama persahabatan dan persaudaraan Sasuke melakukan itu untuknya. Lalu apakah benar Sasuke mencintainya sebagai seorang lelaki mencintai seorang wanita? Bukan hanya perasaan yang timbul karena terbiasa? Kadang kala ada rasa takut terselip di hati Sakura. Bagaimana jika Sasuke meninggalkannya? Dia sudah tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi.

Ibunya sudah meninggal dua tahun yang lalu, di usianya yang ke-21 tahun. Saat itu, Sasuke-lah yang menemaninya, menyemangati, dan menghiburnya. Sasuke membisikkan kata-kata penyemangat hidup. "Kau harus melanjutkan hidupmu, demi aku."

Hanya sebuah kalimat sederhana, tapi berarti besar bagi Sakura. Sasuke adalah pusat eksistensinya selama ini. Dia begitu takut kehilangan Sasuke, tapi tak pernah terbersit sedikit pun bahwa dialah yang akan menyebabkan Sasuke meninggalkannya.

Sakura bersumpah, dia sama sekali tidak sadar dengan apa yang dilakukannya malam itu. Dia tidak tahu. Dia mabuk. Harusnya dia tidak melakukan hal itu. Kesalahan tebesarnya adalah membiarkan dirinya jatuh pada ketidaksadaran yang berujung pada terenggutnya semua impiannya.

Banyak wanita yang melakukan hal yang sama dengannya berulang kali dengan dasar tidak tahu malu, tapi tidak terjadi apa-apa. Lalu kenapa dia yang hanya sekali melakukannya, dan dibawah pengaruh alkohol harus menerima akibat yang jauh lebih menyakitkan. Sasuke tidak boleh tahu. Tidak, Sakura tidak akan pernah membiarkan lelaki itu tahu apa yang sedang dialaminya.

"Aku benci kau! Aku benci! Aku membencimu!"

Sakura terisak. Dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya setelah mendapati kenyataan bahwa dia telah mengkhianati tunangannya sendiri.

.

.

B_ersambung..._

An: terima kasih sudah membaca sampai di sini. :)

Semoga fic ini bisa menghibur meski seperti biasa, tema yang saya angkat selalu pasaran. *pundung*

Saya selalu mentok di ide. Ide-ide saya pasti selalu pasaran. :'(

Mungkin teman-teman di facebook pernah melihat summary fic ini di status saya. Hehehe... Iya, benar. Fic ini adalah hasil ngegalau saya di facebook dan berawal dari muter lagu galau. #dikepret

Salam hangat,

ahayla


End file.
